


When you're alone

by Animevampire1627



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animevampire1627/pseuds/Animevampire1627
Summary: Cat ends up alone and contemplates why he's so uncomfortable with the silence.





	When you're alone

Cat paced across the limited space given as he tried to preoccupy his mind.

This was ridiculous, it had only been an hour and he was already falling into the dark corners of his mind.

He thought back to how he got stuck in this small section of the ship in the first place.

It had been Dormouse cheek's idea, they had been navigating their way through an asteroid belt while Holly controlled Red Dwarf the long way round to get to a planet with a breathable atmosphere.

It was at the end of the asteroids that they found a ship, a ship that may hold supplies they need.

They were running a little low, so they decided to check it out. It was then that they found out that the dead ship used to be a space core ship, albeit a low ranking one.

They explored it for a while, stealing what they wanted, all the usual stuff until alphabet head triggered a security protocol that automatically locked all the doors and Cat having been unlucky enough to have wondered into a spare room when it happened was trapped inside.

The others had tried for a while to force the door open before giving up and deciding to go down to the main control panel on the other side of the ship to rewire it as to then overwrite the protocol.

Cat knew they would be back soon but the idea of being alone in an unfamiliar place had him on edge.

He paced for a few more minutes before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, letting out a deep sigh.

It wasn't just the unfamiliarity of the place that got to him, it was the silence. He didn't want to admit it but he had gotten used to the others. It was true he had been alone for a lot of his life after his parents died and the old priest was bedridden but now he couldn't imagine his life without those weirdos for company.

He liked hanging out with Lister, playing games, watching movies, talking about anything. He liked talking with Kryten, who never judged him the way the humans did. He even liked his bickering with Rimmer.

But now being back in complete silence after years of colourful banter and dialect, felt wrong. Alien even.

He curled in on himself as if to block out his own thoughts. He stared at the metal door, wishing for it to open already so he could find them already.

He never even noticed himself dose off.

\------------Time skip------------

Cat stirred as he felt someone or something petting his hair.

He tensed a little before the familiar scents hit his nose and he relaxed again.

Opening one eye slightly, he saw he was back on Red Dwarf on Lister's bed. He must have slept for a while if the flying trash can managed to get their already.

Looking to his right he saw Lister was the one petting him but his attention was on the TV as he watched a rerun of a match of Zero G kickboxing.

Rimmer was on the sofa reading a book , probably the war diary of another dictator and Kryten was making supper for everyone.

Feeling content at the familiar scene, he shut his eyes again. He supposed he could let the monkey mess his hair up a little but dines he was too comfy to move.

As he slipped back into the realm of sleep, he didn't realise he had a small smile that had lingered on his face.


End file.
